vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
HOUSEWIFE RADIO
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. HOUSEWIFE RADIO (LA RADIO DE LA AMA DE CASA) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Serie "COMMUNICATIONS". Originalmente fue publicada el 11 de mayo de 2014, pero fue eliminada. Fue resubida el 18 de agosto de 2016. Actualmente supera las 11 mil visitas en YouTube. Se ha prohibido utilizar para covers o remixes. Cuenta la historia de Nancy, quien se vuelve loca mientras cose, por la muerte de su esposo, el cual ella misma asesinó . Ella puede ver colores a través de la radio y cree la alma de su esposo está en uno de ellos. Intenta coser una muñeca para que ellos estuviesen juntos pero, se da cuenta de que en realidad el color no es exacto al alma y que nunca lo va a poder revivir. Intérprete: GUMI English Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube Letra Inglés= Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah 80 degrees, hemmed by reveries Iron out saudade and wrinkles unfold Off-grain fabric tells a different tale Tailored frequencies need to be repaired Seven A.M. is when the station plays its sounds Listening to the speaker while the patterns pin into place Scissors separate the yellow from the white Good morning, small-town listeners Thimbles coat my fingers Feed dogs are jamming up The thread comes in tangles I see such pretty things! FM comes in different colors, I believe In the sewing machine I've lost myself Memories inside my heart are there to grieve Color-coded by the love he gave to me Ah, his voice, it speaks to me through the radio Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day it feels like seams are more than torn Buttoned patchwork, thread that's tied in knots Hand-sew everything with kind intention Liquid soundwaves pour from my eyes My heart cries out to you in desperation 7 A.M is when the station plays its sounds Listening to the speaker while the patterns sew into place Unmistakably, he'll return alive His colors ought to show again Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and Blue and green and yellow and red; these aren't the colors I should see FM comes in different colors, I believe In the sewing machine I've lost myself Memories inside my heart are there to grieve Color-coded by the love he gave to me Ah, his voice, it speaks to me through the radio Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day it feels like seams are more than torn |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas 2015 thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 24 de agosto de 2015 fue publicada una remasterización de la original. En su primera versión, solo logró superar las 270 mil visitas en YouTube. Sin embargo, fue resubida el 9 de diciembre de 2016 y supera las 5 mil visitas. Tiene la misma trama que la original. Se debe pedir permiso para hacer un remix o cover. Intérprete: GUMI English Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube *dropbox (MP3) *dropbox (Instrumental) *Soundcloud FROMΔGE Remix thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 24 de agosto de 2014, FROMΔGE publicó un remix de la canción autorizado por el autor. Solo logró superar las 29 mil visitas en YouTube, ya que fue eliminado. Intérprete: GUMI English Música y PV: FROMΔGE Letra e Ilustración: GHOST *YouTube (No Disponible) *Soundcloud (No Disponible) *Mediafire COMMUNICATIONS Ver. thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 19 de julio de 2016, el autor publica la versión correspondiente a la serie. Actualmente supera las 354 mil visitas en YouTube. Es la secuela de BLACK & WHITE, por lo tanto es la parte 3 del primer caso de COMMUNICATIONS: "23 de agosto de 1950 - MATRIMONIO DE WINNETKA TERMINA EN TRAGEDIA El viernes de la semana pasada, fueron encontrados los cuerpos de Henry y Nancy Elsner en el sótano de su casa. La policía fue a la residencia después de que un vecino preocupado dijera que no había visto a la pareja "hace uno o dos meses". Los cuerpos no podían ser identificados al verlos, pero luego se confirmó que eran ellos. El cuerpo de la señora estaba colgando desde el techo, mientra que el cuerpo del señor estaba tendido en el piso a su lado. Una autopsia reveló que Nancy había muerto por asfixia y fue considerado un suicidio. Se determinó que la de Henry fue por cortes en su cuello y cara, resultando en desangramiento. Se estima que murieron hace un mes y medio. Una supuesta carta de suicidio fue encontrada debajo del cadáver de Nancy. Decía lo siguiente: "Quién lea esta carta, Como ya debes saber, me llamo Nancy Elsner. No tengo nada excepto un profundo arrepentimiento. Estaba segura de que mi amado aún estaba vivo. Escuchaba los colores de su voz en la radio, lo juro. No me di cuenta de que no era él hasta que todas las voces estaban en blanco y negro. Hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, ninguna de ellas venía de mi amor, aún así todas sonaban monocromáticas, justo como la suya. Parpadeaban... para adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, y en un despliegue de diferentes colores - Me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mi misma. Incluso hoy, después de recordar cada detalle de esa noche, encuentro imposible que haya cometido esas atrocidades. El único castigo adecuado para mí es la muerte, eso creo. Le debo tanto a Henry. Dando mis más grandes disculpas - o incluso suicidándome - no serán suficientes para que me perdonen, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Esta misteriosa carta ha dejado a los investigadores desconcertados, como si la esposa (que al parecer deliraba) insinuara que terminó su matrimonio con un homicidio-suicidio. Sin embrago, extrañamente los vecinos afirmaban que los Elsners eran una pareja perfecta. Felizmente enamorados, no habían signos de peleas o tensión. Lo único que explicaría el por qué Nancy lo asesinó sería su trabajo como periodista. El primero de junio, Henry renunció a su trabajo en el Chicago Tribune de repente y sin razón aparente. Un colega dijo, "Henry Parecía estar en apuros sobre todo esto, ¡Uno podría pensar que le estaban apuntando con una pistola! ¡Parecía estar absolutamente asustado!" Con el propósito de conseguir más información sobre su muerte, los investigadores intentaron contactar a Frances Elsner, madre de Henry, y el único pariente conocido de ellos. Nunca respondió o devolvió las llamadas. Los investigadores aún intentan resolver el caso." Intérprete: GUMI English Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube *Soundcloud *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Stitch sew cut pull Stitch sew cut and pull Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah Hah hah 80 degrees, hemmed by reveries Iron out saudade and wrinkles unfold Off-grain fabric tells a different tale Tailored frequencies need to be repaired 7AM is when the station plays its sounds Listening to the speaker while the patterns pin into place Scissors separate the yellow from the white Good morning, small-town listeners Thimbles coat my fingers Feed dogs are jamming up The thread comes in tangles I see such pretty things FM comes in different colors, I believe In the sewing machine, I've lost myself Memories inside my heart are there to grieve Color-coded by the love he gave to me Ah, his voice, it speaks to me through the radio Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day, it feels like seams are more than torn Buttoned patchwork, thread that's tied in knots Hand-sew everything with kind intention Liquid sound waves pour from my eyes My heart cries out to you in desperation 7AM is when the station plays its sounds Listening to the speaker while the patterns sew into place Unmistakably, he'll return alive His colors ought to show again Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white No – blue and green and yellow and red These aren't the colors i should see FM comes in different colors, I believe In the sewing machine, I've lost myself Memories inside my heart are there to grieve Color-coded by the love he gave to me Ah, his voice, it speaks to me through the radio Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day, it feels like seams are more than torn |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Sin traducción